


Butter Buddies

by orphan_account



Series: Food for Thought [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Anal Sex, Butter, Fluff and Smut, Hardcore, M/M, Oral Sex, Role Reversal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-07
Updated: 2016-05-07
Packaged: 2018-06-06 23:42:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6774991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The softest, sweetest, creamiest, and sexiest cake that Yamaguchi and Tsukki ever made. Then they had sex.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Butter Buddies

**Author's Note:**

> what have i done why would i make this
> 
> Do not attempt anything in this fanfic. Butter is salty and will burn. You need to use a condom, even if you're both virgins. And please, review online grocery orders.

  
  
   A lazy Saturday morning was all that was in store for Yamaguchi Tadashi and Tsukishima Kei. 

 

There was nothing to do today, with no morning volleyball practice since it was one of their rare breaks, no work with Tsukki and Yamaguchi both being unemployed at the moment, and no activities currently going on in their lives.

  
   They were both hanging out with each other, somewhat. The room reeked of silence as Tsukki played games on his phone and Yamaguchi was studying for an upcoming Japanese test. They both were searching for something to do in their head, but were unsuccessful, and the silence swept over the room like a wave of cold isolation.

  
   Suddenly, Tsukki had a great idea. They should cook! They had never tried cooking before, and he thought it would be the best way to make a move on Yamaguchi, since he had been secretly admiring him for some time. The feeling was mutual, but they both had been too scared to ask each other about their feelings, with it ending up as them running in circles around one another.

  
   “Hey, Yamaguchi. Do you want to try cooking? I don’t think we have ever attempted that before,” Tsukki suddenly said to Yamaguchi.

  
   Yamaguchi looked up at his friend, surprised. Cooking? Tsukki had never shown any interest in cooking before. Maybe he just wanted a strawberry shortcake? Yamaguchi had an interest in cooking, so he decided to pursue the matter.

  
   “That sounds great, Tsukki! What should we make?” Yamaguchi asked Tsukki.

“Strawberry shortcake, and something you want to make,” Replied Tsukki. 

 

Yamaguchi called it.

  
   There was only one problem. When he looked in his fridge, Yamaguchi was startled at the lack of any edible items in his fridge. Since he couldn’t drive, he needed to find a solution.

  
   Yamaguchi soon discovered that the local grocer had a delivery service. The first order even had free delivery! Yamaguchi took note of all the things that he needed for his food, and ordered it. The total came out to be a few dollars more than he expected, but nothing could be worse than sitting in deafeningly loud silence with Tsukki.

  
   A little bit later, the ingredients arrived. Yamaguchi went to answer the door, and was struck by an immense wave of surprise and shock. On his doorstep, there was a few paper bags of food. But it was what was behind the bags that mattered.

  
   Twelve five-gallon buckets, all labeled “Organic Butter” were sitting behind the bags on his porch. 

  
   Was it a mistake? Should he be alarmed? Should he try to return the butter? Many thoughts flowed through Yamaguchi’s mind as he stared at the butter, dumbfounded.

  
   After dragging in all the butter and managing to find room in the small kitchen, Tsukki and Yamaguchi began to cook their desserts. They both were baking some sort of cake, Tsukki was making a Strawberry Shortcake (Yamaguchi still couldn’t believe how predictable he was) and Yamaguchi was making a pound cake. Pound cakes need a lot of butter, but the amount they received was absurd.

  
   After both cakes were in the oven, Tsukki and Yamaguchi sat down on the sofa to rest. They had barely made a dent in the butter, only scratching the surface of one of the buckets. The rest stared at the pair with their cold, creamy eyes.

  
   “I hope the cake comes out okay. I’ve never tried this pound cake recipe before,” Yamaguchi told Tsukki.

  
   “I’m sure it will be great, after all you were the chef,” Tsukki replied.

  
   Yamaguchi flushed red. Tsukki took notice, thinking of how cute it looked, but decided not to say anything.

  
   Tsukki soon noticed that Yamaguchi had a stain on his pants. He wiped it before he realized what he was doing.

  
   Quickly swiping his hand away from Yamaguchi’s crotch, Tsukki couldn’t help but notice that Yamaguchi was erect.

  
   “Sorry Yamaguchi, I-“ Tsukki started to say, but was cut off by Yamaguchi.

  
   The dam in Yamaguchi’s mind holding back his romantic feelings for Tsukki instantly burst, letting all of his emotions through. He realized that he was kissing Tsukki. And that Tsukki was kissing him back.

  
   Tsukki licked Yamaguchi’s bottom lip, and Yamaguchi opened his mouth to deepen the kiss. It tasted sweet and creamy. Tsukki soon realized that he was tasting butter.

  
   Pushing Yamaguchi down onto the sofa, Tsukki laced his hand with Yamaguchi’s. They were soft and supple. The butter has softened them.

  
   Tsukki was about to make his next move when he heard the oven’s timer go off, signaling the cakes were done. Tsukki broke the kiss, and let Yamaguchi out from under him.

  
   Opening the oven, Yamaguchi smelled as the sweet scent of strawberry and the unmistakable scent of butter permeated every inch of the room.

  
   The cakes were delicious. The flavors of the cake complemented the blossoming romance of the pair, although neither would admit it. The tension in the room as they ate in relative silence was near unbearable.

  
          Once they hurriedly made it back to Yamaguchi’s room after eating the cakes, the heat between the two was increasing by the second. They were making out, making their love even more real. Tsukki made the next move, grinding the palm of his hand against Yamaguchi's hard dick.

  
          “Aahh, Tsukki!” Yamaguchi moaned. He had waited so long to feel the pleasures of Tsukki’s love.

  
          Yamaguchi took their actions another step further by unbuttoning Tsukki’s pants and sliding them down his pale, soft legs. He did the same to himself, leaving them both in their underwear and shirts. They quickly discarded their shirts.

  
          They both knew that they wanted to go all the way. They were both virgins, so they didn't need to worry about protection. Yamaguchi quickly realized that he had a problem.    
          He didn't have any lube! Yamaguchi was devastated, he had already come so far and wouldn't be able to have sex with Tsukki. 

  
          “Do you have any lube?” Tsukki asked. Yamaguchi declined, and Tsukki looked disappointed. Then, with a smirk, he got up. He had a plan.

  
          Yamaguchi was confused. Why did Tsukki leave the room? His question was immediately answered when he saw Tsukki re-enter the room with two of the buckets of butter.

  
          Yamaguchi knew where this was going, and to be totally honest, he liked it.

  
          The duo quickly discarded their underwear and hopped onto Yamaguchi's bed.

  
          “Lie on your stomach, I need to get you ready.” Tsukki said, scooping a handful of the softened butter out of the first bucket. He oiled up Yamaguchi’s butt and his own fingers.

  
          Yamaguchi hissed as the first fingers entered his asshole. Tsukki soon inserted a second, and brushed his prostate. Yamaguchi let out a high pitched moan, and Tsukki continued to prod the spot as he inserted a third finger. It was such a slippery sexual sensation!   


Once he was sure Yamaguchi was adequately stretched, he removed his fingers. Yamaguchi begged for more.

  
          Tsukki whispered, “Are you ready?” In a low breathy tone into Yamaguchi’s ear, but Yamaguchi couldn't respond. All he could do was watch as his world turned white.

  
          It hurt. A lot. Tsukki was going slow, but it still hurt. Tsukki pulled out to apply more butter-lube, and then resumed his tantalizingly slow movements.

  
          After a moment, the pain was gone. Yamaguchi felt a warmth coming from inside himself.   


He was ready. He whispered to Tsukki that he was ready, and Tsukki got the message.   


Tsukki pulled all the way out, and slammed his cock into Yamaguchi, making him scream

out in pleasure. This new sensation continued to make him drool, rolling his eyes back as Tsukki fucked his butter coated ass.   


Tsukki was in heaven. Yamaguchi’s virgin ass was tight, but it fit around Tsukki's cock perfectly enough to drive him to madness. This was better than anything Tsukki had ever felt before.   


Tsukki slathered a generous amount of butter all over them both, making their slick skin squeak together as they fucked. The sheets were soaked and the neighbors were probably traumatized, but they didn't care. All they cared about was their current affairs.   


Tsukki flipped Yamaguchi over, pulling Yamaguchi’s legs up to his neck to slam into his ass with more force. He reached over and slathered even more butter onto Yamaguchi, rubbing his butter-coated nipples. Yamaguchi and Tsukki both moaned and groaned in tandem with every thrust.   


“Tsukki, I'm gonna come!” Yamaguchi said, moaning in between his words. Tsukki was also near his limit, though be was too embarrassed (or silenced by pleasure) to say it.   


The heat of the two fucking was causing the butter to melt. The golden liquid cooled on Yamaguchi's chest, and fell down Tsukki's sides in beads.   


Both of the volleyball players were near their limit, fucking so fast that Tsukki could see the afterimage of his hips pile driving Yamaguchi.   


Tsukki suddenly pulled out and squeezed both of their cocks, stroking them with the speed of a buttered wheel turning across another block of the sweet creamy goodness. Pumping their cocks, the duo’s moans and screams reached a crescendo as they both came, shooting hot ropes of their cum all over Yamaguchi's chest.   


The semen mixed in with the melted butter to the point where they couldn't distinguish the difference between the two.   


The exhausted two collapsed onto Yamaguchi’s bed, not even noticing the melted butter that soaked the sheets. It was like someone had viscously vibrated a cow and squeezed it over the pair.   


Suddenly, Yamaguchi spoke, saying, “Tsukki… that was… awesome!” Yamaguchi's cute smile made Tsukki’s insides buttery smooth. He looked cute all the time, even with his hair was soaked in butter and he was covered in butter-cum, panting from the sex.   


Suddenly, Yamaguchi had a devious idea. He flipped around in the bed, facing Tsukki's crotch. He immediately began to suck Tsukki's dick, eliciting several “Aahh!”’s and “ Ooh!”s from him, savoring the flavor of the sweet butter. It being his first time, it took him a bit, but he quickly got the hang of it, easily swirling his tongue around Tsukki’s dick and bobbing his head up and down at a fast pace.   


Tsukki saw Yamaguchi in a new light when that happened, realizing that he was initiating round two in the form of a sixty-nine. He eagerly took hold of the buttery cock in that was now in front of him, tasting the sweet flavor of butter and the salty flavor of his cum.   


They both went to town, sucking each other's dick like there was no tomorrow. Tsukki never would have ever thought that Yamaguchi would be this good at sucking dick. Yamaguchi thought that Tsukki's was doing a better job than he ever could. Yamaguchi was wrong. He had a natural oral affinity.   


Yamaguchi began to finger Tsukki's asshole, pushing in chunks of butter and rubbing them around Tsukki's insides. Tsukki let out a moan whenever the butter chunks brushed his prostate, pleasuring Yamaguchi's cock further.   


Suddenly, the duo was pushed to the floor, sprawling out on Yamaguchi's rug. Tsukki looked to see if he was okay, but all he could see was Yamaguchi ferociously diving down and sucking on his neck, undoubtedly leaving marks.   


Tsukki liked Yamaguchi's sudden streak of dominance. Yamaguchi liked having Tsukki in the palm of his hand, able to mold him like soft butter.   


 Tsukki remembered that Yamaguchi fingered his ass, and he instantly knew what Yamaguchi intended to do to him. Settling back, Yamaguchi slammed his cock into Tsukki's asshole and started pile driving the shit out of him.   


Butter leaked out of Tsukki's asshole as Yamaguchi pounded his dick into him. Yamaguchi pumped Tsukki's cock in one hand and pinched his nipple with the other. Neither of them would be able to move for a week, but it was worth it.   


The slippery squeaks of Tsukki's cock being stroked added to the squelching of the rough, buttery sex. He was overwhelmed by the pleasure, clinging to his consciousness by a thin thread of sheer will.   


Both of the pair soon reached their climax due to the extreme roughness of the sex. Yamaguchi slammed his cock into Tsukki, going all the way in as he screamed and shot his thick cum into Tsukki's buttery asshole.   


Tsukki screamed at the top of his lungs when he came, his cum shooting out and painting his buttery chest and face with streaks of white. Both Yamaguchi and Tsukki collapsed on the floor after that, butter sheened off of both of them as cum and butter leaked out of their assholes. They both passed out, unable to stay conscious any longer.    


Two empty buckets of butter sat on their sides next to them, empty. Ten more waited in the kitchen, ready for the second date.


End file.
